Silence
by EtincelleD'OR
Summary: You cannot know that there is no pain in death. He said that he could make it so that no one would ever hurt her again, but never could either of them have guessed just how hard in love they would fall. Despite the silence. Oneshot Kebi x Amun


_**Silence**_

**Me: Wow, I can't believe I actually finished this one. I've been trying for ages to pin these two characters, I've started penning another two or three oneshots for this couple, but I can never get Kebi's character pinned, Amun is much easier to write. Kebi's silence and their lack of a role in **_**Breaking Dawn **_**leaves much to the imagination, so here is a little insight of how I imagined them. Oh, and I wasn't sure in what time zone to set this, as Amun and Kebi (as is obvious from their names) are from Ancient Egypt ('Kebi' is the ancient Egyptian word for 'honey'), but I couldn't resist the little humorous cameo from Benjamin at the end, and the name Benjamin is not as old, whilst still being pretty old, so this is set when Benjamin is a few years old, erm... A long time ago... haha ^^ I know it drags on a bit, but it gets better lol. **

Normal text

_Memories/flashbacks (italics)_

**R&R!!!**

The night was silent. Tiny crickets called in the midst of the darkness, metres below. A mouse scuttled across the courtyard, and the vines swung, rustling gently in the refreshing breeze, which carried the ancient gods' whispered words across the desert and waters to the ears of mortals. Long, white drapes at the window were pulled closed, yet their corners flapped defiantly, nudging the ever-superior wall, which refused to bow to them. And yes, it was silent to human ears. Kebi closed her eyes, and sank further into the pure white sheets, listening. Sleep would never come. Sleep had never come. The crickets called again. Curled up, her arms encircling the corner of the coversheets as a child encircles the only toy that can calm them, her legs tucked up and crossed, academics might have called her position foetal, imprinted onto the feather down mattress. Her soft, slow breathing was peaceful, the night air sweet. This was something she often did. Kebi slid beneath the sheets of her bed, laid her head on the pillow, and relaxed. Sleep was a part of her human life that she missed, and sometimes, even if she couldn't sleep, she liked to pretend that she could. For her, the safe white haven was a place of dreams, beautiful concoctions of her imagination, where her tired brain could relax, and show her what it needed to show her. Her mate often left her for days, simply to "sleep". Amun was fascinated by her need to rest so, and today, he had left her in peace while he hunted with their 'son', Benjamin. It was strange, when it had been just them, for thousands of years, to have someone else living with them. Their existence revolved purely around them. Kebi adapted quickly, the presence of another young one amongst them had rekindled her maternal nature. Amun did not adapt so quickly, but the boy – not yet twenty – was so in need of a father and mother, someone who called him 'son', that something had been rekindled in Amun too. A smile crept onto her serene face. This was, for Amun, a true alpha male, something he certainly wasn't used to. He was strong, clever and aggressive, viciously so, even for a vampire, and yet he was incredibly protective. Kebi knew he loved her. The way he held her to him, how his arms almost quivered for fear that they might lose her. The way he looked at her, the depths of his crimson eyes the entrance to a maze, in the centre of which lay his soul, the path of which only she alone knew by heart. They said so much to each other, without so much as uttering a word. Her presence was enough to calm him, reassure him. Before they met, he had been desperately in need of her. His disposition almost wild. He was very unstable, and although the words would never dare catch the air, he had several times broken down in her arms. No words were ever spoken in those beautiful, intimate moments. The meaning was clear. That was why the bed was her safe haven – those moments were there. The feel of the crisp sheets, the soft mattress, they all brought back the emotions she had felt there. She smiled – and let herself drift off into a deep sleep.

Not that this was proper sleeping. Kebi could, unlike other vampires, fall into a doze. The transitional stage between wakefulness and sleep, when we are responsive to outside stimuli, but our bodies begin to shut down, is called Hypnagogia. Kebi likened her sleep to this. It was her little way of rest, of dreaming, meditating. She could now barely hear the scratching crickets, or the rustling reeds. Only her own breathing. This comforted her greatly, almost giving her reassurance that she had not wasted away into thin air. The only sound that ever passed her lips.

Kebi could barely remember the last time she spoke. Many believed that it was her simple choice, or that Amun had forbidden her from speaking. Of course, there was no such thing. She screwed her eyes shut – how she wanted to tell them. But, ironically, that was impossible. Kebi was selectively mute. It was an actual psychological speech impairment. It was also a very improper term for it, because it was not selective at all. She used to be able to speak, but in any situation that caused her stress or discomfort, her voice would flee her throat and she could not even so much as whisper. Thoroughly dismayed, her father refused to have any part in her early life, leaving her only contact with her mother, whom she loved dearly. Fleeting, human memories returned to her in her state of slumber, as a small child that had been reprimanded by its parents and sent to bed came back downstairs to ask for a glass of water. She could not remember what she had seen, but only what she had heard. As if the events were replaying to her on a cassette-tape.

Her mother had died. Kebi's only silver thread connecting her to her voice had been snipped. Taken cruelly away. She had been riding her horse over some low-ish gates, when the horse had caught it's foot in the top railing. Any horseman or woman will tell you that this is the way people die. A rotational fall. The horse catches it's foot, turns a somersault over the fence, and lands on the rider. The rest was not even worth thinking about. Kebi had been so traumatised that her screams refused to come to her, as the tears poured out of her eyes, she could not cry. She was only eight years old.

Her father was not even sad. The loss of his wife had only fuelled his desire for another. And it was only then that Kebi realised how much her mother protected her from. The one sight she could remember from her human life was her father's eyes, glinting something evil, cruel thoughts dancing over their surfaces. Dark, horrific, twisted. And so he started using her as a wife. She was to cook, clean, serve, and even – Kebi's stomach turned – his sex toy. Thirteen years. Thirteen long years she was a prisoner in her own childhood home, in her own childhood, leaving her nothing, but a broken young woman, with no words, and no spirit. Only endless tears. No sobs – she now had been completely mute since that fateful day when the thread had been snipped. It was not as if she never tried, or did it out of stubbornness, she genuinely had no ability to speak, whisper, sing. It was like being locked up inside yourself, trapped inside your own body, with no way of expressing yourself.

Then, one night, after having attended the Pharaoh's Court, and apparently not being able to wait until they got home, her father had pulled her into an alley, bent on having his way. Kebi had cried, the stinging pain of his fist hitting her face and telling her to shut up simply failed. The rings on his fingers left deep cuts and spilled blood where his knuckles had been, but nothing could stop the tears.

_He raised his fist again, and she squeezed her eyes shut and gritted her teeth, waiting for the blow, but it never came. He was no longer smothering her, breathing all over her. She had felt a breath of wind over her, which had seemingly picked him up effortlessly and thrown him hard into the opposite wall. Kebi felt her legs go numb, and collapsed, her back running slowly down the wall. She wiped her eyes to see where he was – it was all so blurry. She could see the shape of her father against the other wall, groaning in pain. Another wind... This time, it came from above, and a figure jumped from above her, and landed between her and her father, his landing so perfectly executed that it almost seemed predatory. Standing up straight now, the figure took slow, purposeful steps towards her father, his feet not making a sound. Everything about him screamed danger. Finally, the figure spoke._

"_Human filth!" He hissed._

"_What in Ra's name...?" her father stuttered furiously, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth._

_The figure continued, his voice cold and threatening, almost the verbalisation of a very venomous snake. "How dare you ???!!!"_

_Her father gave a sinister laugh. "Who are you???"_

_The figure stepped closer, so their faces were inches apart, "The last thing you shall ever see."_

_She watched silently. The figure appeared to be a young man, no older than herself, with elegance and poise like she had never seen before. The figure stared at her father, before sinking his teeth into his neck. _

_His body hit the floor. Cold. Pale. Dead. The man turned to face her, his face murderous. Kebi shrank as much as she could, turning hers from his. What could she say anyway? Suddenly, quicker than Kebi thought possible, he sunk down on his haunches, bringing himself down to eye-level with her. She flinched. He was beautiful; there was no other way to describe him. Well-muscled, broad-shouldered, slim-waisted. His face young and serene, and more handsome than she had ever seen before. Yet it was only then she saw his eyes – blood red, and wild. _

_She screwed her eyes shut as he came closer, inspecting the cuts on her neck keenly. She thought he was going to kiss her, and for a moment if felt like that, his lips and breath were ice cold and sent shivers down her spine. She felt him gently suck at the one cut, her blood flowing onto his tongue. She suddenly felt relaxed, it was like he was drawing all the tension, all the fear, all the sadness out of her, she felt calm. His eyes were lightly closed, enjoyment peacefully upon his face. Even though he was being gentle, the blood was flowing from her fast, in delicious red spurts which were lapped up eagerly by his tongue. She wrapped her arms around his strong shoulders - she felt so weak that she didn't even have the strength to be disgusted at herself for the ebbing pleasure it brought her. She didn't want him to stop. But as soon as that thought entered her tranquil mind, he stopped, and looked at her. He looked like he was trying to conceal his heavy breathing. _

"_Why do you not speak?"_

_She looked up again at him through sleepy eyes, holding a hand to her throat. He studied her closely, as if looking for evidence that she was actually real. He made that eerie eye-contact with her again, causing her to freeze like a statue. He seemed to understand. _

"_You cannot speak?"_

_She shook her head, and looked away from him. She so wanted to ask the question that was buzzing around in her head. 'Would you kill me too?' Maybe this was what she needed; there was no pain in death, surely. She couldn't stand this world any longer. _

"_You are wrong." _

_She blinked, her face painted with confusion. His wildness had mellowed slightly, and his eyes narrowed a fraction, as if there was something within her that he couldn't quite see. What did he just say?_

"_You cannot know that there is no pain in death." he had continued, as if telling her off, "No one can. Do not wish for it."_

_Kebi blinked again. It was as if he could hear her thoughts. She let her head drop and she sighed. What difference would there be if she was not there? What good was she to anyone?_

_The crimson-eyed man spoke again. "I cannot hear your thoughts, but I can read your face." He said, "Life is precious. Do not underestimate it." He seemed to be in deep thought about something for a moment, considering. His red eyes burnt like acid into hers. "I can make it so that no one will ever hurt you again."_

_She sniffed and wiped her eyes on her arm. How?_

_He leant in close to her, as if whispering in her ear. "Like this." _

_Kebi barely felt him bite her. Pain rushed over her as the tide does the shore, everything went black, and she remembered no more. _

Phasing back to reality a little, she tightened her grip on the sheets. That part wasn't worth thinking about. She had hated Amun more at the time, for obvious reasons, and soon discovered that, despite seemingly having a soft spot for her, he had no such touch for anyone else. Far from it, for that matter. She had to stay with him, as he was the only one that could interpret her silence, and adjusting to him was hard, but not impossible. Despite being moody and vicious, he never laid a finger on her physically, and always extended civility to her. Amun had been unsure himself as to why he had felt the urge to change her. She had been the only human he had ever spared. Their physical attraction was so overwhelmingly immense that after a couple of moontides of living together they could not stand it anymore, had lost control and made love, wildly, repeatedly. For the first time in her life, Kebi wanted it, enjoyed it. He was the first man she had ever felt that hunger for, the first whom she drew closer to her, whom she pulled back down for more. His touch, his kisses, everything set her soul alight. Even the taste of his blood. She hadn't meant to, she accidentally scratched him one time, and couldn't resist. Simultaneously sucking at each other's necks quenched their thirst, sent them writhing in ecstasy, but also developed a bond between them. There was lust, yet love seemed like an entirely different thing now that humanity – well, some of it – was left behind. Of course it was only after they realised that they discovered that it was actually not different at all. She understood him better than anyone ever had, or ever would, and vice versa. Every kiss, touch, surprised him, like he daren't believe that it was real, that he could even have deserved it, that he could have been so lucky. She smiled into the pillow as the memory of realising it. They had been hunting one night, travelling through the desert at night, when the stars had called to her. They winked at her mischievously, against their black sky. She had suddenly slowed herself to a walk, her feet barely disturbing the golden sand beneath her feet. They were still far from any humans, any animals, even. The night was refreshingly cool, those stars were clearer than the midday Sun.

"_Why have you stopped?" he asked, walking towards her. _

_Kebi searched for her thoughts as she looked to the stars. Was it possible... that... vampires can be good?_

_"Good?!" Amun snorted, ridiculing the idea. "Vampires are doomed to Ammit, Kebi, all of us." _

_She wrinkled her nose. Did he think they were evil creatures?_

_"I don't see how we are anything else." he replied._

_Kebi stared into the clear night sky, entranced by the stars, their patterns swirling, little jewels in a black veil, twinkling at her cunningly. She smiled and lowered herself to the ground, leaning back on her elbows. _

_"What are you doing?" Amun asked, standing over her._

_She didn't take her eyes off the stars. She wondered if he knew how vampires came into existence, as the gentle wind blowing her hair of her face and out behind her. _

_He looked mildly surprised. "And you would?" _

_She remembered a story told to her as a child by her mother. Even then, she could hear her mother's voice, telling the story. She allowed the voice to fill her mind: There was a time, long ago, when humans entered into a conspiracy to overthrow the Gods. They blasphemed against Rê, and heretical priests and magicians plotted ways to turn against the Gods for their destruction, using those very powers the Gods had given to men that they might flourish and grow great upon the Earth._

_Amun raised both eyebrows. "And?" _

_Her mother had continued. Rê, hearing of this plan, called to meet with him the most powerful deities, those who had been with him in the primeval waters before time when with his eye, the Sun, he had made Life. The Gods counselled together and it was decided that Sekhmet, the force against which no other avails, should manifest upon the Earth and quell the rebellion. Sekhmet would manifest and punish all those who had held in their minds evil images and imagined wicked plots._

_"Sekhmet?" Amun asked, allowing his knees to bend, and silently lowered himself to the soft sand beside her._

_She nodded. Then, her mother had explained how Sekhmet walked among men and destroyed them and drank their blood. Night after night Sekhmet waded in blood, slaughtering humans, tearing and rendering their bodies, and drinking their blood. The other Gods decided that the slaughter was enough and should be halted, but they could find no way to stop Sekhmet, who was drunk on human blood. As the carnage went on, the Gods recognised that Sekhmet, Her rage sustained by intoxication, would implacably proceed with the killing until the last human life had been extinguished. Then Rê had brought to Him from Elephantine certain plants which could be brewed as powerful mind-altering drugs. Those plants, and possibly also opium, were sent to the God Sekti at Heliopolis. Sekti added thse drugs to a mixture of beer and also pomegranate juice and human blood, until several thousand great jugs of teh substance had been made. The jars were then poured into the Nile. Sekhmet perceived what she thought to be blood, and rejoiced, drinking every last drop._

_Amun also seemed fixed on the stars, but he was listening intently, watching her out of the corner of his eye. Do you know what happened then? she asked. _

_He shook his head. "What happened?"_

_She looked at him. Then, Her heart was filled with joy. Her mind was changed, and She thought no more of destroying mankind. _

_"So, she stopped killing the humans?" Kebi nodded. He chuckled. "So, the Gods had to drug the vampire to stop her from hunting?" he said._

_Kebi briefly considered it. That was the one moral... He laughed. But of course the other moral, was that Sekhmet, the lion-goddess, She with the agility, speed, strengh and grace of a mighty lioness, and the form of a human, yes, the vampire, was sent by the Gods. Not born of Ammit, Death or evil. She was sent to restore peace in Egypt, and despite being a slave to Her bloodlust at first, actually became good, by being filled with joy. So good, in fact, that She became another Goddess, Hathor, and Rê addressed Her as "The One Who Comes In Peace", praising Her beauty and charm._

_She looked back at him. It is not true that vampires are all doomed to Ammit, Amun._

_"Sekhmet became Hathor?" he asked, "But she is..."_

_The Goddess of love. Hathor is the stars. The world beyond. _

_"There is something seriously wrong with this country..." he muttered, leaning closer to her to see where she was pointing and noticed her shiver - she couldn't be cold... She could feel how close he was - if she leant backwards now, just a millimetre, she would be backed up against his chest. She shuffled around so that she was facing him, almost brushing noses with him as she did so. _

_Kebi found herself overcome by an overwhelming desire to kiss him, they were getting closer. It was like they were falling towards each other. She closed the gap between them. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her into his lap, and kissed her deeply. She held onto him as tightly as she could, in case this was all just a dream, and that any minute he might disappear. But he didn't. He was there, and it was happening. _

_After what seemed like forever, he broke away reluctantly._ _"Kebi..." he said, moving his hand towards her over the sand, before gently holding it in his. "I know why I turned you."_

_She looked at him, her gaze soothing away any qualms he night have had. Why?_

"_Do you remember how I drank from you then?" he asked her, "Slowly? Intimately?" she nodded, "I had never done that before." He continued, "Maybe I was savouring the taste, I don't know... But, I knew, I read once, that vampires can induce sexual pleasure to their victims, humans believe it has something to do with our saliva. It also said that the blood of a vampire's soulmate, be it human or otherwise, holds the same properties, but only for that particular vampire, inducing the same pleasure to the drinker. I thought nothing of it when I first bit; I was going to drain you as I had your wretched father. Anyway, When I... When I drank, my own body reacted. At first I thought it was coincidence. But as I drank more, it engulfed me; I was drowning in you and this desire. I tried to talk to you to calm it, but it didn't work, and then I remembered what I had read. I wanted to release you from that miserable life you had. Even if it meant ending it."_

_Kebi rolled onto her front and began to draw hieroglyphs in the sand. Amun's eyes followed them as she gradually formulated words._

'_You didn't kill me, you saved me.'_

And that was why she 'slept'. In her deep state of thought, trancelike and dreaming. It was her own little way of thanking life for what it had given her. To feel once again the fear, and sadness, the start to her life, and to remember the joy that her rebirth had brought her, made a little easier to be a vampire. Kept her humble, she never once lost respect for the moments which brought her to where she was now, no matter what, or who she was. Her smile spread into a grin.

Behind her, the door to their bedroom opened silently, even for a vampire's ears. Kebi felt the mattress shift lightly beneath her, and loosened her grip on the sheets as she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist. She covered them tenderly with her own.

His voice flowed smoothly over her, his breath soft at her neck. "Sweet dreams?"

She fluidly turned around in his arms to face him, wrapping her own arms gently around his slim waist. The nuzzled each other affectionately, finding each other's mouths. Kissing him passionately, she expressed her answer. He pulled her closer to him, and pulled the bed sheets over their heads. Hands slid under clothes, loosening and removing, whilst Kebi hooked her right leg over his hip...

The door burst open. "Amun, do you know where I put the... **my eyes**!!!!!"

Amun flapped the sheets off of their heads, decidedly pissed. "Benjamin!!!!" Kebi gave him a look that said 'Did no one ever teach you to knock?'

"I didn't see anything!!! I didn't see anything!!!" the young vampire covered his eyes with his hand, holding the other out to look for a support. "But do you know where I put..."

Amun snarled. "_Get out_!!!"

Benjamin gulped. "Alright!" he squeaked, retreating, "Gods this whole room needs feng shuiing!!!" he somehow sensed that Amun was going to implode, "I'm going!!!!" he slammed the door behind him. Kebi broke out into racks of silent laughter.

Amun shook his head. "Why did I make him?"

Kebi shrugged. What was he looking for?

"Some writing paper." He replied.

Why?

Amun sighed. "He wants to write to a human."

She narrowed her eyes. A human?

"A woman."

She wrapped her arms around her mate lovingly. Let him be, he will know when he's ready.

Amun gave a small nod before listening; tuning his ears in to check that Benjamin had gone. Once convinced of this, he turned his attention back to her.

"It feels odd to have him around." He said.

I know. If humans can have children, why should vampires not? It's a big change, but we can do it.

"But what if..."

His words were muffled by her mouth over his. She wrapped her limbs around him, her weight pulling him back down. It doesn't matter, she told him.

And it couldn't have mattered less.


End file.
